The present invention involves a tool assembly and components from which the tool assembly is assemblable, which are typically of an elongated tubular shape adapted for insertion into wells for field monitoring of conditions in the wells; and in particular a rotatably engageable connector to couple and electrically interconnect components, data collection, processing and storage functions, networkability and adaptation for use in very small holes.
An ever increasing emphasis is being placed on systematic monitoring of environmental conditions in relation to ground and surface water resources. Examples of some situations when monitoring of conditions of a water resource may be desired include environmental monitoring of aquifers at an industrial site to detect possible contamination of the aquifer, monitoring the flow of storm water runoff and storm water runoff drainage patterns to determine effects on surface water resources, monitoring the flow or other conditions of water in a watershed from which a municipal water supply is obtained, monitoring lake, stream or reservoir levels, and monitoring ocean tidal movements.
These applications often involve taking data over an extended time and often over large geographic areas. For many applications, data is collected inside of wells or other holes in the ground. A common technique is to drill, or otherwise excavate, a number of monitoring wells and to insert down-hole monitoring tools into the wells to monitor some condition of water in the wells. Although such monitoring wells are sometimes very deep, they are more often relatively shallow. For example, a significant percentage of monitoring wells are less than 50 feet deep. The cost of drilling monitoring wells, even when relatively shallow, is significant, especially given that a large number of wells is often required. The down-hole monitoring tools also represent a significant cost.
One way to reduce costs is to use smaller diameter monitoring wells, because smaller diameter holes are less expensive to drill. One problem with smaller diameter holes, however, is that there is a lack of tools, and especially high performance tools, that are operable in the holes. For example, only tools with very limited capabilities are available for use in 1 inch diameter holes. There is a need for high performance tools for use in such small diameter holes.
One reason for the high cost of monitoring tools is that they use expensive components and designs that frequently require significant amounts of expensive machining. The tools often require the assembly of components to form a tool assembly for insertion into the monitoring wells, and significant manufacturing expense is often required to provide structures for coupling the components and for electrically interconnecting the components. These problems become even more pronounced when trying to provide a tool at reasonable cost for use in a small diameter monitoring well. Furthermore, assembly and disassembly of components of the down-hole tools frequently require the use of wrenches or other tools, and sometimes special tools. This complicates use of the down-hole monitoring tools, and providing features on the down-hole tools to accommodate tools required for assembly and disassembly often requires machining, which significantly adds to manufacturing costs. Furthermore, electrical interconnections between components typically require special keying of the components, or of the electrical connectors between the components, which result in difficulty of use and a possibility for tool damage or malfunction due to misalignment. There is a significant need for new designs for coupling and electrically interconnecting components to permit easier assembly of down-hole monitoring tools without the need for complex structures that are difficult to manufacture.
In addition to the high cost of monitoring wells and down-hole monitoring tools, a significant amount of ongoing labor is typically required to maintain the tools and to obtain and use data collected by the tools. For example, it is frequently necessary to have someone visit the monitoring wells at periodic intervals to make sure that the tools are still working and to obtain data collected by the tools. The data must then be analyzed for use. The frequency between visits to a well may be a function of a number of variables, such as the reliability of the tools, the frequency with which batteries need to be replaced, and the capacity of the tools to collect and store data. Moreover, many down-hole tools are difficult to service and must be returned to manufacturers or distributors for even relatively simple service tasks, such as changing batteries in the tool. There is a significant need for tools that require less attention and that are easier to service.
Many of the available down-hole monitoring tools also lack significant flexibility in the way they can be used. For example, many tool designs are not designed for remote communication, for networkability or for being powered by the variety of different power sources that may be suitable for different field applications. There is a need for down-hole monitoring tools having greater flexibility.
One object of the present invention is to provide a high performance tool assembly, and components thereof, operable for field applications to monitor at least one condition in a well or other hole having a diameter of 1 inch or smaller.
Another object is to provide a tool assembly, and components thereof, operable for field applications to monitor at least one condition in a well or other hole and with a high capacity for logging data prior to requiring servicing of the tool assembly and components. A related object is to provide such a tool assembly, and components thereof, operable to log data with low power consumption to prolong operation of the tool on battery power prior to requiring a change of batteries. Another related object is to provide such a tool assembly, and components thereof, operable in a manner to conserve computer memory during data logging operations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool assembly, and components thereof, operable for field applications to monitor at least one condition in a well or other hole and which is easy to use and service. Related objects are to provide such a tool assembly, and components thereof, in which field assembly and disassembly of the tool assembly is accomplishable without the use of tools and in a manner so that batteries are easy to access for replacement.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tool assembly, and components thereof, operable for field applications to monitor at least one condition in a well or other hole and being easily networkable in a network controllable by at least one of the tool assemblies. A related object is to provide a network of such tool assemblies and a method for using the network to perform field monitoring applications.
These and other objects are addressed by various aspects of the present invention as described and claimed herein.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a tool assembly, and components thereof, adapted for insertion into a small diameter well or other hole to provide high performance monitoring of at least one condition in the well or other hole. At least one component of the tool assembly includes a computing unit including a processor and memory having stored therein instructions readable and executable by the processor to direct at least one operation, and preferably substantially all operations, of the tool assembly, including direction of obtainment of sensor readings from a sensor in the tool assembly. In a preferred embodiment, the tool assembly and its components are adapted for use in monitoring wells and other holes having a hole diameter of 1 inch, and in some cases even smaller. The tool assembly, and components thereof, typically have a substantially tubular shape of a substantially constant outside diameter of smaller than about 1 inch, and preferably even smaller. In general, even when the component or the tool assembly has other than a tubular shape of constant outside diameter, a cross-section of the tool assembly, and of each of the components, taken substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis at any longitudinal location along the tool assembly/component, fits entirely inside a circle having diameter of smaller than about 1 inch. In preferred embodiments, the component cross-section fits inside an even smaller circle, with a circle of smaller than about 0.75 inch being particularly preferred. In one embodiment, the tool assembly is connectable with an external power source when deployed for operation. The ability to power the tool assembly with an external power source significantly enhances the flexibility of the tool and permits the tool to be deployed for longer periods and enhances utility of the tool assembly for network applications, providing significant advantages over existing monitoring tools designed for insertion into small diameter holes size. The connection to an external power source is made via dedicated conductors in a cable from which the tool assembly is suspended during use. In a preferred embodiment, the tool assembly has the flexibility to be connected with at least two different external power sources, including a higher voltage external power source that is stepped down for use by the tool assembly and a lower-voltage external power source that can be used directly by the tool assembly.
In another aspect, the computing unit is capable of directing that sensor readings be taken according to at least two different sampling schedules, each having a different time interval between sensor readings, with the computing unit being capable of directing a change from one sampling schedule to another sampling schedule based on determination by the computing unit of the occurrence of a predefined event. For example, the predefined event could be a predefined change between consecutive sensor readings, passage of a predefined period of time, or receipt of a predefined control signal from a remote device. In this way, sensor readings may be taken more frequently when the need occurs due to the occurrence of a transient event of interest. This situation might occur, for example, when the tool assembly is monitoring for the presence of storm runoff water. When a sensor reading indicates that storm runoff has commenced, the sampling frequency can be increased to provide more detailed information about the storm runoff event. By taking very frequent sensor readings only during the transient event of interest, significant power and memory space are conserved. Additional memory space can be conserved by not tagging each data record with a time tag, but only tagging an occasional data point to indicate a change to a new sampling schedule.
In another aspect of the present invention, the tool assembly, and the components thereof, permit sensor readings to be taken and sensor reading data to be logged with low power consumption. Signals are processed at a voltage of smaller than about 4 volts, and preferably a voltage of about 3 volts or smaller. The processor also operates at a compatibly low voltage. Furthermore, a number of factors are designed to conserve power during operation, thereby permitting longer operation prior to requiring battery replacement. Also, notwithstanding operation at the lower voltage, in one embodiment the tool assembly permits the flexibility to use a higher voltage external power source to supply power to operate the tool. In this embodiment, the higher voltage power is stepped down in the tool assembly. Optionally, the power may be stepped down in a manner to maintain separate groundings for the electronics of the tool assembly and for the higher voltage external power source. For some sensors, such as electrochemical sensors in direct contact with an aqueous liquid, maintaining separate groundings is important to prevent interference with operation of the sensor. In another embodiment, a lower voltage external power source may alternatively be used, providing for significant flexibility in the use of the tool assembly.
In another aspect of the invention, components of the tool assembly are assemblable and disassemblable without any keying required between components. In one configuration, components of the tool assembly are assemblable and disassemblable through rotatable engagement and rotatable disengagement, respectively, of the components in a manner not requiring the use of wrenches or other tools. Electrical interconnection of the components is automatically made through the simple rotatable engagement. Electrical interconnection is made through a multiple connector unit, which in one embodiment comprises a small elastomeric strip with a number of small, parallel conductive paths. The multiple connector unit is sandwiched between two sets of electrical leads, which each typically comprise conductive features on an insulating substrate, in a way to make isolated electrical interconnections between the two sets of electrical leads. The rotatable engagement feature significantly simplifies use of the tool assembly and also permits design of the tool assembly for easy access to batteries and other components for ease of servicing. In other configurations, electrical connections may be established between components through means other than rotatable connectors. The configuration would provide alignment between components along a common axis and exert a sufficient compressive force in order to maintain an electrical connection.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the tool assembly is networkable in a communications network with a number of other like tool assemblies. Interconnections may be established between the tool assemblies through use of one or more network junction boxes to which each of the tool assemblies is connectable. The networked tool assemblies may be configured as a monitoring system for monitoring one or more measurable conditions. The monitoring system may comprise a central controller, such as a personal computer or palm top computer, which is also connectable to the communications network and may be employed to perform various functions with regards to monitoring of the networked tool assemblies as well as providing an interface through which a system user may initiate various functions.
The central controller may be configured to interface with one or more different types of communications networks such that the lines of communication may be established with the tool assemblies. In one configuration of the invention, the communications network may comprise a programming cable which is directly connectable between a communications port on the central controller and one or more tool assemblies. The connection to the tool assembly may be made directly or through use of some sort of connection box.
Another configuration of the communications network may comprise the use of the public switch telephone network (PSTN). As such, the central controller is equipped with a modem such that an outgoing call may be placed, and the node on the communications network to which each of the tool assemblies is connected may further comprise a modem/controller, which also provides for establishing connections over the PSTN. When a telephonic connection is established between the central controller and modem/controller, messages may be exchanged between these components.
In yet another configuration of the communications network, radio transceivers may be in electrical connection with both the central controller and a remotely located network junction box which provides a further connection to each of the tool assemblies connected to the network. The transceivers provide for the conversion of electrical signals to radio signals such that lines of communications are established between the central controller and the various tool assemblies connected to the communications network.
As was discussed above, the central controller may be configured to include a number of processing modules which are employable to provide monitoring functions for the various tool assemblies. One module which may be included provides for the performance of various communications functions with regards to tool assemblies connected to the network such as identifying tool assemblies connected to the communications network, and which further provides for generating and addressing messages, which are sent from the central controller to the various tool assemblies. The communications module may further provide for the receipt of messages from the tool assembly and the performance of various functions with regards to confirming whether certain tool assemblies connected to the network have provided desired information.
Another processing module which may be included as part of the central controller relates performance of certain functions to view and amend parameters which one or more of the tool assemblies employ in performing monitoring functions. Through an interface such as an interactive screen display, parameter information may be viewed and/or amended. In the event that communications information has been amended, the communications module may then be employed for delivering the amended parameter information to the selected tool assembly.
Further included in the central controller may be a test processing module. This module may be employed to perform various functions with regards to the tests the tool assemblies perform. Functionality is provided as part of this testing module to view tests, which are currently loaded on a particular tool assembly. Interactive screen displays are also provided for creating new tests, amending existing tests or manually initiating existing tests. Various information, which may be entered via the test processing module, includes a schedule for performing automated testing. Information provided via the interactive screen display is converted by the communications module to a message, which is transmittable over the communications network to selected tool assemblies.
The test processing module may be further employed to extract information from a selected tool assembly. Particular tests may be selected for a tool assembly and messages generated which include the programming for the test. These message are then transmittable to the selected tool assembly. The tool processing module may be further employed for extracting data. Various display and/or outputs functionality is included in the central controller for displaying the extracted test data in a desired format.
As part of the operations of at the monitoring system described herein, at least one of the tool assemblies in the network is capable of transmitting a communication signal in the network to cause at least one other of the tool assemblies to perform a monitoring operation comprising obtainment of a sensor reading. In one embodiment, the communication signal is transmitted when the transmitting tool assembly determines that a predefined event has occurred. In one embodiment, the receiving tool assembly is directed to change its sampling schedule to a schedule with a shorter interval between sensor readings when more frequent sensor readings are desired due to an identified transient condition. In one embodiment, the transmitting tool assembly communicates directly with the receiving tool assembly. In another embodiment, a personal computer, palm top computer or other network controller may receive and process the transmitted signal and transmit a control signal to direct the receiving tool assembly to perform the desired operation. One example of when the tool assemblies may advantageously be deployed in a network is to monitor water availability in a municipal water supply system. For example, tool assemblies indicating pressure sensors can be located in different portions of the water supply network, such as various streams, rivers, aquifers, reservoirs, etc. that contribute to the water supply. Based on analysis of pressure readings provided by the various tool assemblies, the capacity of different portions of the water supply to provide water to satisfy a projected demand can be determined, and water can be supplied from different portions of the water supply system as appropriate. As another example, a network of the tool assemblies can be placed in monitoring wells surrounding a contaminated site, and pressure can be monitored to identify infiltration of water into the contaminated site and the characteristics of the infiltration and/or the infiltrating fluids. As yet another example, a network of the tool assemblies could be located in different injection and withdrawal wells of a solution mining operation, to monitor the quality of injected fluids and the quality of produced fluids, to monitor the overall performance of the operation.
These and other aspects of the present invention are discussed in greater detail below.